


Route 666- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry for neglecting this for so long but it's back :)





	Route 666- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry for neglecting this for so long but it's back :)

You and the Winchesters decided to go check out another crime scene. Another driver was hit and rumor has it, they saw a black truck head right towards them. You didn’t know what you would find but you hoped it would be a simple case so you could leave town quickly.

“Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy’s car, see if it was pushed?” Dean asked, approaching Cassie and an older gentleman.

“Who is this?” The man asked Cassie.

“Dean and Sam Winchester, and Y/N Y/L/N. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd.”

“There’s one set of tire tracks. One. It doesn’t point to foul play.” The mayor said.

“Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you’re indifferent about…” Cassie stopped herself before she could say no more.

“Indifferent!” The mayor interrupted her.

“Would you close the road if the victims were white?” She accused. You looked at Cassie and then at the mayor.

“You suggesting I’m racist Cassie? I’m the last person you should talk to like that.” He glared slightly.

“And why is that?” She wondered.

“Why don’t you ask your mother?” He walked away then and you sighed. This case barely begun and you were already ready to call it a day. You didn’t want to be here anymore.

* * *

You and the brothers found a motel room to stay for the night. You were surprised Cassie didn’t offer Dean to stay with her since she was so hung up on him. You were getting ready to go very professional and you were ready to cry. You didn’t know one man who could bring this much emotion out of you. Just like Dean, you shut yourself off from the world and didn’t share anything with anyone.

Then Dean met Cassie and he poured his heart out to her. You met a man that brought out emotions like that. In fact, you met a man who you shared everything with and he was less than 10 feet away from you. He didn’t even know it.

“I’ll say this for her, she’s fearless,” Sam said, getting ready. You knew Sam was just trying to find out more information even if it was breaking your heart.

“Mm-hmm,” Dean said, fixing his tie. You pulled up your hair in a bun and fixed your blazer.

“Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times.” Sam grinned. Dean looked at his brother but then back at himself.

“Yeah, I did.” You muttered. You weren’t sure if any brother heard you but if they did, they made no move to comment.

“What’s interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she’s not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It’s just a… just an interesting observation in a…. you know… observationally interesting way.” Sam said, grinning like a fool.

“It’s not that interesting.” You said a little louder.

“You know what, Y/N, I’m sick and tired of you commenting on every little thing about her. You have a problem?” Dean turned towards you.

“Can you even say that right now? Who was it that you came to after you guys broke up, huh? Who was it that tried to make you forget about what happened, huh? I  _hate_  her, Dean and you did too before she called you.” You raised your voice, standing up.

“Guys, don’t fight, please.” Sam sighed.

“No, you don’t get to interfere with my life. I never wanted your help in the first place!” Dean yelled at you. You nodded and looked down. What he said was the knife that stabbed your heart.

“Fine, after this case, consider me gone.” You grabbed your phone and your shoes, stalking out of the motel room. If Dean wanted you out of his life, he would get that wish.

You never said a word to Dean when he and Sam joined you. You were in the backseat, looking out the window when they got in. Dean didn’t say a word as he drove off. You didn’t know where you were going but you didn’t care. All you cared about was getting this case the hell over.

Dean stopped at the docks but you decided to stay in the car.

“Are you coming?” Sam asked. Dean got out of the car and wasn’t going to talk to you.

“Yeah, I’ll catch up.” You said without looking at Sam. He sighed and got out of the car, walking with his brother, out of sight. You got out of the Impala and leaned against it. All your life, all you ever wished for, was Dean. He was your dream man. He was the man you looked up to and you even wanted to become a person like he was. Before Cassie, he had a big heart.

You’re not saying that after Cassie, he didn’t have a big heart but you rarely got to see that. Cassie ruined Dean and you wished so badly to take that away from him. You wanted to be the one who kisses his pain away and to hold him when he needed someone.

You believe that for every one person, there is a soulmate in the world for you. You may not be their soulmate but you knew who yours was. Dean Winchester. Some level, you think that maybe, Cassie was his. You didn’t want to think that way but he never looked at you twice after her.

Growing up, you thought you would end together and become a happy couple. Man, if only you saw the future.

“A truck,” You heard Dean say as the men made their way over back to the car. “Keeps coming up, doesn’t it?”

“You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?” Sam asked. Both men came into view and you sighed to yourself.

“Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain’s evil spirit. It was basically part of him.” Dean said.

“So, what if we’re dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard’s ghost, re-enacting past crimes.” Sam said, getting closer to you.

“The crimes, they all seem connected to Cassie and her family,” Dean said, walking next to the driver’s seat.

“Alright. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her.” Sam said, looking at you.

“Yeah I will,” You felt Dean’s eyes on you as he continued. “Alone.”

“Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing,” Sam suggested.

“What other thing?”

“The serious, unfinished business?” Dean stayed silent and you knew what was happening. “Dean, what is going on between you two?”

“Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said,” Dean shrugged. Sam waited for Dean to continue and he sighed. “Okay, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn’t have.”

“Ah look, man, everybody’s gotta open up to someone sometime.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, I don’t. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended.” Dean sighed to himself.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” You muttered to yourself. Dean looked at you and for a second, you saw hurt flashing in his eyes but it was gone. He looked at Sam to see him smiling like crazy and he rolled his eyes.

“Would you stop?” Dean huffed out.

“You loved her,” Sam concluded. It hurt you to hear someone else say that.

“Oh, God.” Dean sighed.

“You were in love with her, but you dumped her.” No, Sam, it was the other way around. But silence from Dean, made Sam think otherwise.

“Oh, wow. She dumped you.”

“Yeah, she dumped him. Can we go now?” You snapped, getting inside the car. No argument came from either boy as Dean drove off. He decided to drop you off at the motel with Sam as he went to Cassie’s house. Now that Dean was gone, you were free to express how you felt.

You started crying and you stormed inside the motel, slamming the door open.

“Come on, Y/N, don’t do this to yourself.” Sam sighed, walking into the room.

“Why, Sam, because everything is okay? Nothing is okay!” You yelled, going to the mini bar inside the room. You needed alcohol if you were going to do this.

“I didn’t say that.” Sam sat on the bed.

“Sam, you weren’t there when he came to me, crying because of what she did. Sam, he was so heartbroken that I wanted to wring her neck for doing that to him. He loved her and she shot him down because he told her the truth.” You got the vodka out and started drinking it out of the mini shot bottles.

“I understand that.” Sam sighed.

“Do you? Do you really? Was it like that with Jessica? Did she have a man who broke her heart and then she came crying back to you because of it? Did she go back to that other man when he called? No, she didn’t so how the hell would you know how I feel?” You emptied the next bottle and didn’t care about the burn. Sam didn’t know what to say but you decided to keep on talking.

“It broke my heart to see him like that and when she calls, he ran back to her like a puppy. No regards of how I may have felt or what he felt that day. And then he goes and takes her side over mine? Dean’s right, I’m better off by myself. I’m leaving once this case is over.” You sighed, owning another bottle.

“No, Y/N, don’t say that. Dean wasn’t thinking straight. He didn’t mean what he said.” Sam sighed.

“That’s the scary part because yeah he did.” You let more tears fall and you ended up drinking more than half of the liquor stash before Sam cut you off. He wasn’t going to let you kill yourself over a man. You passed out soon enough after that.

* * *

When you woke, you found out from Sam that the mayor had died the same way. You had a hangover, a major one, but you had to fight it as you got ready. You couldn’t believe this was happening again. What the hell was going on here?

You and Sam were waiting for Dean when he approached you and Sam.

“He’s with me,” Sam said, showing the ID to that was going to Dean. He nodded and backed off, walking away.

“Where were you last night? You didn’t make it back to the hotel,” Sam said, a knowing smile on his face. “I’m guessing you guys worked things out?”

“Wait, you had sex with her? I can’t believe you, Dean.” You looked at him, hurt was written all over your face.

“Yeah, I did have sex with her and you know what? I loved it.” You willed the tears that threatened to fall.

“I can’t wait to get the hell away from you.” You said, your voice cracking. You never thought you would see the day that you separated from Dean.

“So, what happened?” Dean asked Sam, ignoring you.

“Every bone crushed. Internal organs are turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it’s like something ran him over.” Sam said, wishing you and his brother wouldn’t fight. He would love to see you and Dean together but he didn’t want to see the fighting.

“Something like a truck?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Tracks?”

“Nope.”

“What was the mayor doing here, anyways?” Dean wondered.

“He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago.” Sam explained.

“But he’s white, he doesn’t fit the pattern,” Dean said.

“Killings didn’t happen up on the road. That doesn’t fit either.” Sam said.

“That’s because it ties to Cassie and her family, the people she knew, dumbass.” You said to Dean and walked away from them. You got in the car, slamming the door.

You watched as Sam and Dean talked for a few minutes but you didn’t hear a word that was being said. You knew it was about you but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Dean and Sam got in the car and Dean took off. When Dean got to the motel, Sam got out. You were about to get out but Dean stopped you.

“You’re coming with me.” He pulled away from the motel and you rolled your eyes.

“Oh, yay. Is the bitch going to be there too?” You asked, being very petty about it. Dean growled but decided not to say anything. He took you to the newspaper office where Cassie worked. Once inside, Cassie found you two and brought you to a computer for Dean to use. You glared at Cassie as you sat next to Dean, watching as he typed shit in.

“Here,” Cassie said, handing both you and Dean a cup of coffee.

“Thanks. So, I’m trying to find some link between those killings back in the ‘60s and what’s going on now. There wasn’t a lot about it in the paper.” Dean said, searching stuff up about it.

“Not surprising. Probably minimal policework too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn’t too literal around here.” Cassie said, getting close to Dean. Dean’s phone rang and she stepped back, letting him answer it. You assumed it was Sam because Dean wasn’t surprised at who called.

“Hey, Y/N, can I speak to you for a moment?” Cassie said. You set your coffee down and followed her to a private and small room, where no one would bother you.

“What’s up?” You asked even though you already knew why she wanted to talk to you.

“I don’t appreciate how you’re treating me.” She said. You laughed humorlessly and nodded your head.

“How I’m treating you? Come on, you deserve it after what happened back then.”

“Yeah, exactly, back then. Can’t you let the past go?” she sighed.

“No, Cassie, I can’t. Not when Dean is involved. You messed with his feelings and I was the one who picked it up for him. You are a selfish bitch who doesn’t care about anyone but herself. I can do a lot more to you than I did back then. Dean doesn’t deserve you and you sure as hell don’t deserve him. 

“You got his hopes up and dropped him like he was nothing and you’re doing it again. It isn’t fair to him and you know it. If you don’t see a future with him, leave him the fuck alone. He’s already been through enough shit, no thanks to you. So please, do us all a favor and back the fuck off.” You glared at her and opened the door, slamming it as you walked out. You had enough of her bullshit for one lifetime.


End file.
